Nostalgic
by Park Hyesung - Akuro Yukou
Summary: Semua berawal dari diary / Fict christmas for YWS / RnR please? :3


"Sayang," Ryeowook mendongak, melihat Yesung duduk di sampingnya. "Lagi ngapain?"

Namja manis itu bergumam, bersandar pada bahunya. "Baca diary. Aku menemukannya di loteng. Punyamu juga ada kok."

"Ya, kau belum membacanya 'kan?" Yesung, yang saat itu baru usai mandi, menyambar buku biru dari tangan kiri Ryeowook.

"Sudah. Dan aku tidak tahu kau tak punyamamtan sama sekali." Ryeowook menjulurkan lidah, beralih menelusuk buku diarynya sendiri.

"Heol. Untuk apa aku punya banyak mantan kalau kau saja sudah cukup untukku." Yesung memeluk pinggangnya, mengecup bibirnya mesra sesaat.

"Heol? Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu." Cibir Ryeowook. "Waktumu habis di kerjaan semua, tahu."

"Kau cemburu dengan janinmu sendiri? Aku bekerja untuk persalinanmu."

"Berisik."

"Tunggu sebentar, " Yesung menahan gerak jarinya. "Ini hari kita pertama kali pacaran 'kan?"

"Oh, masih ingat? Kupikir lupa."

"Kita baru nikah tiga bulan. Gimana bisa lupa?" Yesung mengacak surai madunya dan sontak menegakkan tubuh saatmelihat beberapa halaman tertentu dari diary istrinya.

"Oh, yang ini pas kita ketemu? Hei, jangan ditutup!"

"Punyamu juga dibuka dong!"

"Punyaku sudah 'kan tadi?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nostalgic © Park Hyesung**

**Artist characters is not mine but OC and this story is mine**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**8 Januari 2001**

Kim Ryeowook tidak suka ini. Alasannya bukan karena suhu turun lagi tapi ini karena dia terpaksa linglung di sekolah baru. Oh ya ampun, siapapun tidak ingin bertampang bodoh di lingkungan baru.

Sedaritadi yang dilakukannya cuma celingak-celinguk. Mirisnya lagi, dia yang dari Incheon masih asing sama dialek sekitar. Padahal dia sudah berlatih selama liburan kemarin.

Duh rasanya ingin nangis.

Lalu tanpa disangka, dari persimpangan koridor, namja bernama Kim Yesung berhenti mengejar temannya. Terengah-engah karena kehilangan targertnya, ia mulai mengedarkan pandangan.

Dan pandangannya langsung tertuju pada seorang namja bersurai cokelat yang kebingungan. Segera, karena lagi senggang, dia menghampiri namja itu.

"Jogiyo," Karena bahunya ditepuk, Ryeowook sontak berbalik. "I-Iya?"

"Kenapa gagap begitu? Aku tidak gigit kok." Balas Yesung, terkekeh. "Anak baru ya? Kelihatannya bingung banget."

"I-Iya. Aku baru pindah ke sekitar ini." Ryeowook tersenyum kaku. "Maaf merepotkan, tapi, bisa antar aku ke ruang guru?"

Sikap malu-malu Ryeowook menggemingkan Yesung sejenak. Lalu ia tersentak, "Oke, tapi ngomong-ngomong, panggil saja Yesung."

"Namaku Kim Ryeowook." Balas Ryeowook seasanya.

Walau canggung, selama diperjalanan Yesung terus mencoba membuka topik yang menarik. Tidak seperti yang dipikirkannya, Ryeowook cukup menarik untuk diajak bicara. Bahkan saking menariknya, sehabis dari ruang guru, dia mengajak namja itu berkeliling.

Lalu, saat upacara penerimaan murid baru selesai, Yesung menawarkan tumpangan. Ryeowook menolaknya dengan halus. Bagaimana pun mereka baru saja bertemu, bukan berprasangka buruk, tapi hanya antisipasi.

Untungnya Yesung kurang peka, jadi tak tersinggung dan mengiyakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kurang peka... Oh..."

"Ya, jangan pundung begitu!"

"Jangan ngaku-ngaku antisipasi... Bilang saja kau mau menolaknya."

"Duh, jangan sedih begitu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**15 Oktober 2001**

Sepuluh bulan berlalu dengan cepat. Itu berarti selama itu pula kedua namja bermarga Kim itu satu kelas. Semakin lama hubungan mereka semakin lengket, bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung teman sekelas mereka menyebarkan gosip jika keduanya berpacaran.

Hari ini pun sama. Tapi beda perasaan.

"Yesung, aku hari ini senang sekali~" Ujar Ryeowook setengah manja saat sahabatnya baru duduk di atas kursi.

"Yah, tercetak jelas dari mukamu. Memangnya ada apa? SJ keluar album lagi? Single? Atau ada yang main drama lagi?"

"Nope~" Senyum manis Ryeowook makin menggila lalu berbisik. "Kau tahu, sebenarnya Donghae menembakku semalam."

"Damn, are you kidding?" Tanpa sadar Yesung membanting ponselnya sendiri.

"No way." Sentak Ryeowook, cemberut. "Kok nggak percaya sih. Memangnya aneh kalau aku ditembak?"

"Berarti kau mati dong?" Ditabok Ryeowook, Yesung hanya bisa meringis pias. "Aish, terus kau jawab apa?"

"Tentu saja iya! Masa aku nolak orang yang ku suka?"

Yesung memutar mata. "Yah, yah. Terserah saja."

Bibir Ryeowook mengerucut sebal tapi sedetik kemudian berbunga-bunga lagi. karena Donghae, pacar sekaligus teman sekelasnya masuk ke kelas.

"Donghae-ya~"

Oh, Yesung merasa ada sesuatu yang retak. Dengan bodohnya dia menoleh kesana-kemari sebelum berhenti dan mendengarkan musik lewat earphone.

"Bodoh, ternyata itu suara hatiku." Rananya seraya mengeraskan volume musik.

Well, persetan dengan wajah bahagia Ryeowook yang kini menggenggam tangan Donghae—Dia harus menerima kenyataan ditikung teman sendiri rupanya.

Sambil menidurkan kepala, Yesung hanya bisa mendesah. "Poor me..."

.

.

.

"15 Oktober..."

"Waeyo?"

"Itu ulang tahun Donghae. Kalau tidak salah sih."

"...Kok kau masih ingat?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku lupa sainganku sendiri?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**15 April 2002**

Sudah ditetapkan, tahun keduanya di SM Highschool benar-benar berisi kesialan. Karena pembagian kelas yang menurutnya tidak adil, dia terpaksa berbeda kelas dengan Ryeowook.

Dan parahnya lagi, Donghae juga masih satu kelas dengan Ryeowook. Oh, guru macam apa yang mengatur ini? Memisahkan dua sahabat tapi mempersatukan sepasang kekasih? Mereka pikir sekolah itu tempat kencan apa ya?

Sudah, lupakan saja. Jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi. Yesung sudah capek hati dan ingin mencoba tenang di kelas barunya.

Kalau tak salah, saat itu sedang pergantian jam olahraga. Semua murid kelas 2-4 diwajibkan berganti baju dan Yesunglah yang paling cepet selesai sehingga kini ia duduk sendirian di tengah jalan jejeran meja.

Ponsel yang ia genggam sedang menayabgkan game. Dan beberapa menit sekali Yesung suka menggantinya. Yah, mungkin pelampiasan rasa suntuk.

"Yesuuuuunnngggg!"

Tiba-tiba suara cempreng datang dari pintu. Sontak saja Yesung langsung menoleh dan terkesiap menyaksikan Kim Ryeowook, namja mungilnya berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Ho-Hoi, Tunggu dul—Ryeong!"

Bruk!

Secara tidak elit, Yesung jatuh ke belakang, sementara Ryeowook sendiri berbaring setengah mengangkang di atasnya.

Well, siapapun yang melihat ini... Pasti bakal mengira mereka sedang 'anu'an.

"Aduh, sakit." Ryeowook meringi, berusaha duduk perlahan-lahan. Namun satu tarikan yang Yesung lakukan membuatnya harus menindih pemuda lagi.

Hanya tersisa jarak dua senti, Ryeowook mau tak mau menahan napas tapi tidak dengan semburat pipinya. "Y-Yesung?"

Bukannya sadar, Yesung malah semakin berulah. Tangannya naik, membelai pipi tirus itu dengan lembut.

"Ryeowook," Panggilnya dengan suara berat dan tampang sendu.

Rona di pipinya semakin parah. Ingin sekali ia memalingkan wajah tapi tidak bisa, Yesung terlanjur menyedot pandangannya.

"Ryeowook," Namja itu kembali memanggil, semakin terlihat sendu dan menyedihkan. Namun sedetik kemudian, tampang itu berganti datar dan suaranya pun begitu.

"Ryeowook, kau menduduki _itu_ ku."

"..." Ryeowook buru-buru berdiri. Dengan wajah semerah kepiting, ia menendang selangkangan namja tampan itu.

"DASAR MESUM!"

"AAAKKKHH! RYEOWOOK!"

"RASAIN! SEKARANG KAU TIDAK PUNYA MASA DEPAN!"

Lalu tawa nista menggema di dalam kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook reflek memeluk perutnya, tertawa ngakak. "Sial! Wajah kesakitanmu waktu itu! Masih keingat sampai sekarang!"

"Iya, iya. Terus saja tertawa." Yesung dengan iseng membuka halaman lainnya. "Tidak ada yang menarik...—Oh, yang ini!"

Tawa Ryeoeook berhenti seketika. Berganti dengan rasa penasaran, "Apa? Ap—What?! Kenapa ini masih di sini?! Padahal aku yakin sudah membakarnya!"

Yesung terkikik mendengar omelan monolog istrinya. "Mungkin karena kau sayang sama Donghae bahkan sampai hari putus kau simpsn behitu."

Ryeowook mendesis. Merebut paksa buku diary biru yang tergeletak tak berdaya di meja nakas.

"Sekarang giliranmu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**27 Juli 2002**

Tok Tok Tok

Malam itu hujan deras. Sangat deras sampai anjing liar pun enggan keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dan entah kenapa, ketukan itu datang.

Yesung berdecak, nyaris membanting remote kalau saja tak sayang uang. Gila, siapa yang datang di cuaca begini? Pengemis?

Karena kesal, dia tetap memilih berdiam diri.

Namun sepuluh menit berlalu, ketukan itu semakin terdengar keras dan berat, kali ini disertai panggilan samar.

"Yesung... Tolong buka..."

Antara ragu dan kaget, secepat kilat kakinya melompati sofa, menarik pintu dengan brutalnya.

"Ryeonggu?!"

Bruk!

Tepat waktu, sosok rapuh itu jatuh tepat ke dekapannya. Dengan panik Yesung menepuk pipinya. "Ryeong? Ryeong? Hei, sadarlah! Sial dia dingin sekali."

Menggunakan segala inisiatif dan ide yang numpang lewat, Yesung segera menggendongnya ke kamar. Menggantikan pakaiannya yang basah lantas membawa baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk.

Pelan-pelan Yesung membasahi wajah yang pucat itu dengan handuknya. Lama sekali ia harus menunggu sampai Ryeowook merespon dengan lenguhan.

Karamel itu mengerjap lambat-lambat. "Engghhh..."

"Sudah sadar?" Tanya Yesung cemas, meletakkan handuknya.

Melenguh lagi sebelum beringsut duduk. Ryeowook menekan sisi kepalanya. "Ini di mana?"

"Di kamarku. Sudah, kau tiduran saja. Jangan memaksakan diri."

Butuh waktu lama agar kesadaran penuh memenuhi seorang Kim Ryeowook. Tiba-tiba saja, entah dorongan darimana, air mata menetes cepat dari pelupuk. Isakan mulai meluncur bebas dari bibirnya.

Yesung tersentak kaget, "R-Ryeong? Ada apa? Mana yang sakit?" Tanyanya panik.

"D-Donghae... Donghae..."

"Yah, Donghae. Ada apa dengannya?" Tanyanya masih bersabar.

Tapi bukannya menjawab, Ryeowook malah menjerit. Berusaha menumpahkan segala sesaknya sekali tarik walaupun tak mungkin.

Yesung tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Menurut insting, ia cuma menariknya dalam dekapan dan mengelus kepalanya. "Gwaenchana. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Yesung..." Ryeowook mencengkram kaos namja itu. "Aku harus bagaimana... Donghae.. Donghae selingkuh. Aku memutuskannya... Lalu... Lalu... Ini sakit sekali, Yesung. Rasanya sakit."

Mendesah prihatin, Yesung menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepalanya. "Tenanglah, Ryeong. Manusia di dunia ini banyak. Kau bahkan bisa memcari perempuan. Namja brengsek seperti itu tidak pantas kau tangisi."

"Tapi... Aku... Aku... Aku menyukainya... Aku kesal... Rasanya aku ingin membunuhnya..."

"Astaga, Ryeong." Mulai dari sana, Yesung mencoba terus menghiburnya. Mengatakan bahwa itu tidak baik dan mengajaknya menginap sebab orang tuanya kebetulan sedang keluar kota.

Dan sejujurnya, seumur hidup Yesung tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini menikmati penderitaan orang.

.

.

.

"Mwo? Jadi selama ini kau menyumpahiku biar putus dengan Donghae ya!? Jelas-jelas kau tulis kau bahagia di sini!" Ryeowook menuding kertas itu.

Yesung mengangkat bahu. "Hm, mungkin. Bisa jadi."

"Yesung!"

"Aduh, berhenti memukuliku! Kau bertingkah seperti masih cinta padanya!"

"B-Bukannya begitu!"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." Yesung merampas buku ungu milik Ryeowook. "Mari kita lihat apa yang tertulis di sini."

.

.

.

6 Juli 2003

Ryeowook tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Pokoknya sejak dia naik ke kelas tiga ini, hidupnya kembali menyenangkan akan kenyataan dirinya kembali satu kelas dengan Yesung.

Bukan itu saja, dia juga merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Seeingkali detak jantungnya berdetak kencang karena senyuman Yesung, atau hal-hal kecil lainnya seperti nyanyian dari namja itu.

"Apa... Aku jatuh cinta ya?"

"Hm? Kau bilang apa?"

Ryeowook tersentak dan segera menoleh gugup. "B-Bukan apa-apa! Eh, ngomong-ngomong kau sibuk hari ini?" Tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hng, kurasa tidak. Kenapa?" Sementara Yesung menarik sebelah strap tasnya yang hendak jatuh, Ryeowook kebingungan mencari alasan.

"Engh..." Tiba-tiba poster di mading sekolah muncul di depan mata. Sontak tangannya langsung bertepuk. "Festival! Aku mau ke festival Tanabata malam ini! Kau bisa temani aku 'kan?"

Ryeowook tidak begitu mengharapkan jawaban 'iya' meski pun mungkin, asalkan Yesung benar-benar lupa soal ceplosan tadi itu sudah cukup kok.

Tapi tahu-tahu Yesung mengangguk patuh. "Bisa. Jam berapa ketemuannya? Atau mau ku jemput saja?"

Ryeowook tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk beberapa saat. Ia hanya merasakan denyut nadinya bertambah cepat seiring waktu, bahkan sampai di rumah pun, ia tetap begitu. Panas-dingin tidak jelas.

"Ryeowookie, kau belum mau pergi?"

Bruk!

Kesadaran menampar wajahnya ketika ia jatuh dari ranjang. "A-Appo, Eomma!"

"Kok malah marahin balik? Sekarang sudah mau jam sepuluh! Masih tidak mau bersiap-siap juga, eoh?"

"Haaah? Jam sepuluh?!" Ryeowook memandangi jam wekernya horor. "KOK AKU TIDAK SADAR?"

"Hahhh~ Kalau tidak ku jemput, mungkin kau masih tetap tidur sampai sekarang." Helaan napas dari arah pintu menarik perhatian Ryeowook.

Yesung berdiri di sana. Dengan baju yang keren seperti biasanya. Hitam, putih, tak banyak nego. Jangan lupa tataan rambut dan aksesoris gelangnya...

Lagi-lagi ia bengong di tempat.

Sang eomma berkacak pinggang, "Jadi, sayang. BERSIAP-SIAPLAH DALAM SEPULUH MENIT DAN TURUN SECEPATNYA!"

"Baik!" Buru-buru Ryeowook segera membuka lemarinya dan mendeath glare Yesung yang setia bertengker di ambang pintu. "Kau. Turun sana." Ujarnya sebal.

Yesung mengangkat bahu kecil lalu berbalik sembari menutup pintu. Oh, betapa pengertiannya dia. Dia pasti tahu Ryeowook ingin berganti baju sekarang.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Ryeowook sudah berlarian di tangga. "Aku siap."

Reflek, Yesung berdiri dari sofa. "Oke, ayo kita per—Ryeong?"

"Hm?" Ryeowook tersenyum manis.

"Kau pakai yukata?"

"Huum! Bagus 'kan?"

Obsdiannya meneliti dari atas ke bawah, lalu ke atas lagi. "Lumayan. Kau cocok pakai itu. Tapi—"

Yesung berjalan ke belakangnya dan saat itu yang terlintas dalam pikiran Ryeowook adalah namja itu akan memeluknya. Namun ternyata—

"Talinya kurang erat. Kalau pasang sendiri bawaannya pasti kendor." Ryeowook sedikit memekik kala ikatan kain pada pinggangnya di tarik terlalu kencang.

"Ya! Perutku kegencet!"

"Mian, mian. Nah, sekarang ayo pergi. Aku lapar."

"Kau belum makan?" Ryeowook menutup pintu setelah mengucapkan salam pada orang tuanya.

"Belum. Karena kupikir kita mau makan gila-gilaan di sana."

"Oh~" Ryeowook cuma bergumam dan tak ada yang memecahkan keheningan sesampainya di tengah distrik.

"Whoa..." Iris cokelat namja itu melebar setiap melihat cahaya terang dari setiap kios makanan maupun mainan. Dan tanpa bisa dicegah, bunyi perutnya yang lapar menggelakkan Yesung.

"Apa ini? Kau belum makan juga?"

"A-Aku tidur tadi daritadi sore!" Bela Ryeowook terhadap image-nya.

"Yah, yah. Terserah deh. Sekarang kai mau makan apa dulu?"

Ryeowook mengedarkan mata seraya berjalan. "Emh... Yakisoba saja! Tapi kau yang traktir ya?"

"Cih, dasar kau ini." Yesung menoyornya pelan lalu memesan dua yakisoba porsi besar. Dan karena besar, mereka terpaksa menyantap di bangku taman.

"Emh~ Enak sekali." Gumam Ryeowook kecil, membuang bungkusnya ke tong sampah terdekat.

"Kau belepotan tuh." Yesung cepat-cepat mengusap bibir Ryewoook dari saus yakisoba seraya terkekeh. Dan itu sukses membuat temannya merona malu.

"M-Masa sih?" Ryeowook jadi salah tingkah.

"Iya, sudah tidak ada kok. Nah, masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum jam satu. Kau mau ngapain? Hari ini aku yang bayarin semua deh."

"Ei~ Kau lagi menang banyak nih ceritanya?"

"Tidak juga. Lagi kaya saja sih. Oh iya, ayo kita kesana!"

Satu jam yang tersisa mereka habiskan dalam permainan. Dan Ryeowook sangat beruntung mempunyai tempan sepandai Yesung. Semua permainan yang memiliki hadiah dibabat habis olehnya dan semua hadiah itu ia berikan pada Ryeowook.

"Kau ambil satu kek. Terlalu banyak, tahu." Celetuk Ryeowook—yang sebenarbya dalam hati senang sekali menerima semua itu.

"Tidak mau, merepotkan. Di rumahku sudah penuh." Ujar Yesung sedikit mengalihkan pandangan.

Ryeowook bergumam dan menganggap itu hal yang wajar. Beberapa bulan terakhir Yesung suka melakukan itu. Lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Tanzaku!"

"Huh?"

"Tanzaku! Kita belum memasangnya!" Seru Ryeoeook heboh sendiri. "Kau bilang kita akan memasangnya nanti karena ramai."

Yesung menggaruk kepala tak gatal. "Kaja, ke tengah sana."

Dan disanalah bambu-bambu dari berbagai ujuran menjulang. Sudah banyak kertas warna-warni yang menggantung di sana, sehingga Ryeowook ngedumel sendiri.

"Pabboya, tidak ada tempat lagi."

"Ada kok. Kau tulis saja dulu. Aku yang urus nanti." Yesung mengambil dua kertas dari tempat yang disediakan dan memberikannya pada Ryeowook.

Meski tak yakin, Ryeoeook tetap menulis permohonannya. Sederhana saja isinya, minta kebahagiaan seumur hidup, keberuntungan dan cinta yang lancar dengan Yesung.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mau ." Buru-buru ia mencoret nama Yesung sebelum namja itu menghampirinya dari meja lain.

"Sudah belum? Aku sudah dapat pohon yang masih kosong nih. Tapi agak jauh dari sini."

"Jauh?" Ryeowook mengeryit dan mengikuti arah jalan Yesung. Sampai tiga menit kemudian...

"Ini yang kau sebut agak?!" Ryeowook speechless seketika saat mereka di pojok taman yang menjadi tempat kumpulan permainan anak-anak.

Yesung mengangguk bodoh dan menunjuk ke satu arah. "Cuma itu yang kosong. Sini kugendong."

"H-Hah? T-Tapi—Yesung!" Rona memenuhi pipi tirus tersebut. Ryeoeook agak merona karena geli pinggangnya diangkat seperti itu.

"Gwaenchana. Buruan, aku tidak kuat berposisi seperti ini terus."

"B-Baik." Ryeowook mengikat talinya asal. Yang penting ke-ikat, begitu pikirnya. "Sudah."

Yesung merenggangkan tangannya setelah menurunkan Ryeowook. "Kau erat."

"Tidak peduli. Punyamu bagaimana?"

"Sudah ku pasang."

"Dimana?"

"Di sisi lain pohon. Tempat paling tinggi."

Ryeowook memutari pohon itu dan speechless lagi. "Kau memanjat pohon!?"

"Ne." Jawab Yesung pendek. "Ngomong-ngomong kembang apinya sudah mau dimulai. Aku mau duduk di sana."

Kenapa Yesung jadi ngatur-ngatur begini?, dumel Ryeowook dalam hati. Tapi saat melihat tempat yang Yesung inginkan yaitu jeruji-jeruji panjat, rasanya Ryeowook ingin nangis sambil ketawa.

"Yesung! Aku pakai yukata, tahu!" Pekiknya sebal.

"Tenang, aku gendong deh."

Dan begitulah, waktu sepuluh menit mereka habiskan untuk saling membantu untuk pergi ke tempat yang paling tinggi.

"Ah, sial. Lain kali aku tak mau lagi pakai yukata. " Eluh Ryeowook sembari menunggu.

"Yah, padahal kau cocok pakai itu."

"Apa?"

Nyiut! Tar! Tar! Kembang api dengan tepat waktu meletus di udara. Ryeowook yang benar-benar yakin tidak salah dengar termangu menatap wajah sendu itu.

Namun dia tak membalasnya. Matanya malah berpaling pada percikan-percikan indah di langit terang yang dipenuhi bintang. Juga milky way.

"Cantiknya..." Gumam Ryeowook kagum.

'Andai hubunganku dengan Yesung sebagus ini. Tapi dia pasti menganggapku sebagai sahabat. Biar saja. Begini sudah cukup. Tapi aku akan selalu... Selalu...'

Tar!

"Joaheyo."

Kembang api terakhir meledak sebelum kata itu meluncur keluar.

Aura Ryeowook langsung beku saat Yesung menatapnya datar. 'D-Dia mendengarnya?!'

"Nado—"

Nyiut! Tar! Tar!

Disaat yang tidak tepat, kembang api kembali meletus. Kata-kata Yesung tertutupi dengan sempurna.

Ryeowook yang kebingungan hanya bisa melirih. "Mworago?"

Mengerti lewat gerakan bibirnya, Yesung maju, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga. "Nado joaheyo."

Sontak wajah Ryeowook berseri-seri.

"Kembang apinya."

"Eh?"

Ryeowook kena troll dan rasanya anga-angannya jatuh dari langit ke tujuh.

Yesung menjauhkan wajahnya tanpa dosa dan kembali menikmati pemandangan langit. Malah menyunggingkan senyum.

Namja mungil itu mematung. Masih tak percaya kena troll di saat serius begini. Sedetik kemudian, ia hanya bisa terbahak, menertawai kemirisannya.

'Astaga, Yesung 'kan memang aneh!'

Tapi lama-lama tidak kuat juga. Air mata menetes tanpa disadari. Hanya tawanya yang terus menutupi kesedihan itu sampai akhirnya isakan mulai bermunculan.

Yesung sontak menoleh panik. "R-Ryeong?"

"G-Gwaenchana." Sahutnya sesegukan, mengusap kasar pipinya yang banjir. "Aku hanya kelilipan."

"Benarkah?" Jika Ryeowook menyangka Yesung mengaruk saku untuk mengambil sapu tangsn—itu adalah kesalahan besar.

Karena Yesung kini memperlihatkan sebuah cincin diapitan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya. Senyum sendu nan hangat terlukis di wajah tampannya.

"Air matamu, kuanggap itu jawaban resmi untuk status hubungan kita yang naik jadi pasangamln kekasih."

"A-Apa? Ryeowook tertegun sejenak. Merasa konyol sendiri. Lalu tanpa peringatan ia menendang tulang kering Yesung.

"Sialan! Kau benar-benar mengerjaiku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mengingat kejadian ini, rasanya aku ingin menendangmu." Dan ternyata ia bukan sekedar candaan—Ryeowook sungguhan menendangnya hingga jatuh dari ranjang.

Yesung mengusap bokongnya, meringis pelan. "Lagian kau yang aneh! Kau tahu kata 'joah' itu ambigu! Apalagi saat itu kau lagi menatap langit! Yah, kupikir memang kau memuji kembang apinya!"

"Pembelaan diri macam apa itu? Aku tetap tidak senang! Tidur di balkon saja sana!"

"Tidak mau! Kau tak bisa mengusirku! Kau usir, besok ksu tak bisa jalan."

"Aku hamil, pabbo."

"Aku tidak peduli." Yesung bergidik.

Ryeowook mengibaskan tangan masa bodoh lalu melanjutkan aktivitas membacanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**12 Desember 2003**

Hari ini hari kelulusan.

Kim Ryeowook berjingkrak-jingkrak di koridor dengan cincin polos di jarinya. Tangannya senantiasa mengangkat tinggi-tinggi ijazah kelulusan seraya memasuki kelas.

"Lulus! Lulus! Akhirnya hidup tanpa tugas datang juga! Hore!"

Kim Yesung yang sedari tadi mengikutinya xuma menggeleng pelan, lalu menutup pintu. "Hidup tanpa tugas cuma ada di dunia atas, Ryeong. Kau mau mati secepat itu?"

Namja mungil itu mengerucutkan bibir, bersandar pada jendela yang terbuka. "Kau menyumpahiku?"

Angin yang berhembus masuk seolah menggelitiknya, jadi Yesung tertawa sendiri. "Untuk apa menyumpahi pacar sendiri? Aku tidak mau duda sebelum menikah."

"Dimana-mana nikah dulu baru duda, Yesungie." Sahut Ryeowook cemberut. Membuat pemuda itu gemas sehingga menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana dengan calon? Kurasa itu cocok." Yesung menoel hidungnya, tersenyum jahil.

"Terserah saja." Ryeowook memalingkan wajah, menolak berkontak mata.

Senyum Yesung semakin lebar. Salah satu tangan mungilnya merambat naik, menyatukan kening mereka.

"Kita sudah lulus, boleh 'kan aku melakukannya?"

Ryeowook tersentak, teringat dulu sempat bilang tidak mau berciuman sebelum mereka lulus sekolah.

Dan sekarang, sudah sewajarnya 'kan Yesung menagihnya? Dia sudah menahan diri selama enam bulan lho! Bahkan secara konyol bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang sudah berpacaran dua tahun bagaimana rasanya ciuman.

Namun Ryeowook merasa gugup. "Engh... Harus di sini? Sekarang? Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?"

Yesung mengangkat bahu. "Tidak masalah. Kita sudah jadi alumni sekolah sekarang."

"Y-Yesung—" Karamel Ryeowook sontak terpejam kala pemuda itu nekat menempelkan bibir mereka, menyapu permukaannya dengan lembut.

Ryeowook setengah mati berusaha melupakan bayangan ciuman pertamanya dengan Donghae. Tapi rasanya itu sulit sekali. Ciuman memabukkan Donghae sangatlah membekas.

Dan Ryeowook dapat ide.

"Ehm, Yesungie," Namja mungil itu tiba-tiba menangkup pipi kekasihnya menjauh. "Tidak usah ragu. Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau."

Alis kiri Yesung menaik sangsi. "Meski kasar?"

"Meski kasar."

Sekali lagi Yesung memajukan wajahnya, menekan tengkuk Ryeowook perlahan.

"Kau yang minta."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ciuman pertama denganku. Wow, kau menulisnya."

"Yaiks!" Terlonjak, Ryeoeook menggeser tubuhnya dari tepi ranjang, tempat sedaritsdi Yesung memangku wajah. "Jangan baca seenaknya!"

"Aku tidak seenaknya. Kau yang membaca di depan mataku."

Ryeowook seketika speechless dan ngedumel tidak jelas.

Melihat itu, Yesung menyunggingkan senyum jahil. "Hei, sayang. Sini sebentar."

"Hm?" Ryeowook menurut, menundukkan kepala agar sejajar dengan Yesung.

Chup!

Bibirnya dikecup singkat.

"Kena kau."

Ryeowook benar-benar kehabisan kata, dengan wajah yang memerah padam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**8 Maret 2005**

Sudah lebih dari satu tahun ia berada di Universitas Seoul.

Kini Kim Ryeowook mendudukkan diri di hadapan tumpukan es krim dan kue—gunungan cemilannya setiap siang ketika mampir ke cafe terdekat.

Dari pagi dia sudah di dalam mood yang buruk. Semua gara-gara dewi fortuna yang tak berpihak padanya. Kemejanya mendadak sobek, lalu lupa mencabut setrika, kompor lupa dimatikan dan ia berani bersumpah tak pernah segila ini menyelesaikan skripsinya!

Untuk ke lima puluh kalinya, ia menghela napas hari ini. "Hahh~"

"Terus saja begitu dan tenggorokanmu bakal semelar kodok."

Ryeowook mendengus, mendelik pada pemilik suara baritone yang bersumber dari kursi di depannya.

"Sejak kapan kau duduk di situ?"

Kim Yesung tersenyum menanggapi. "Daritadi. Semenjak kau menghela napas ke sepuluh kalinya."

"Kau bisa menghitungnya, berarti kau sudah di sini lama sekali." Jawab Ryeowook malas.

"Berhenti memojokkanku." Yesung menutup layar laptop Ryeowook sekali dorong, dan menyelipkan kedataran jenuh lewat mata.

"Dan berhenti mengacuhkanku."

Namun Ryeowook tidak menghiraukannya.

"Aku mengejar skripsi, Yesungie. Serius, aku baru ingat pagi ini dan tujuh puluh halaman kukejar sehari full itu masih mustahil? Jadi jangan ganggu aku dulu. Sehari ini saja."

Yesung berdecak, melipat tangan di dada. "Wajahmu kurang melas, sayang."

"Kalau begitu, Yesungku sayang, bisa tinggalkan aku seharian ini?" Ulang Ryeowook dengan nada dibuat-buat, lalu meneguk isi gelas esnya seraya kembali membuka laptop.

"Lebih manis lagi, baru kulepaskan."

"Aku bukan burung. Pergi sana." Balasnya tanpa melirik.

Kali ini Yesung menghela napas. "Kau berani padaku?"

"Kita seumur, kenapa harus takut?"

Ryeowook tersentak saat Yesung memeluknya dari belakang, membanting cover laptopnya lagi dan menarik wajahnya ke samping.

"Aku tidak suka diduakan. Apalagi dengan barang seperti ini. Apa perlu kuingatkan kalau barang ini juga mengambil sarapanku?"

Ryeowook mencengkram celananya. Baru ingat kemarin dia berjanji membuatkan sarapan untuknya hari ini, tapi karena setrikaan lupa dicabut, ia jadi lupa soal janji itu.

Tapi keteledoran 'kan bencana!

"M-Mian, kau tahu ini penting 'kan? Ini juga salahmu nggak ingetin aku!"

"Aku ingetin kok. Coba putar otakmu ke tujuh jam yang lalu. Aku berani taruhan lima juta kalau aku tidak salah."

Ryeowook berdecak. Tak bisa menghindar lagi. "Oke, oke. Aku yang salah. Aku minta maaf. Jadi bisakah kau menjauh? Kita jadi bahan tontonan orang."

"Memangnya aku peduli?" Bibir Yesung menyambar bibirnya cepat. Menghisap dan menggigitnya kecil sembari menutup sepasang karamel dengan tangannya yang mungil.

Yah, setidaknya, Ryeowook akan nyaman semua itu tanpa harus risih oleh tatapan parang pengunjung—atau kalau mau tahu, direkam beberapa orang sekaligus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook menatap Yesung horor, dan mendesid. "Kau... Kau membuatku malu, pabbo..."

"Kau malu? Kupikir kau menikmatinya."

Hujaman bantal kembali menimpa kepala besar.

"Walau aku menikmatinya, tapi tahu sikon dong! Di sana banyak orang, pabbo!"

"Namanya juga namja, ingin pamer sedikit tidak apa 'kan?"

"Pamer ke seluruh penjuru dia di bilang bangga gitu? Ya, mati kau, Kim Yesung! Sini kau!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**14 Mei 2007**

Ditahun ketiga lebih enam bulan, ucapan selamat dari semua mahasiswa Universitas Seoul bertubi+tubi diarahkan pada Yesung maupun Ryeowook.

Keduanya yang dikenal sebagai Art and Angel of Voice berhasil menamatkan kuliah mereka dengan prestasi tinggi. Tentu juga nilai yang tanpa cacat.

"Sayang sekali kalian menolak beasiswa kami." Ujat dosen Kim tibs-tiba yang berjalan di samping mereka. "Aku harap kalian bisa jadi asistenku lagi."

Ryeowook menanggapi dengan kekehan. "Tidak, saem. Yesung harus fokus melanjutkan perusahaan Appanya."

"Lalu kau, Ryeowook? Kau senggang ' kan?"

"Dia mau cari pengalaman. Intinya sih kerja di cafe. Lalu—" Yesung merangkul leher Ryeowook mesra. "—Pekerjaan sampingannya jadi ibu rumah tangga."

"Ibu rumah tangga?" Ulang dosen Kim, bekerut kening.

"Iya, habis ini kita menikah." Yesung tersenyum lebar.

Ryeowook merona, cepat-cepat mencubit lengan kekasihnya. "Ya, Kim Yesung! Jangan sembarangan! Nanti jadi omongan para hoobae!"

Dosen Kim menganga, masih asing terhadap pernikahan sesama jenis. Lantas ia berdehem sok bijak. "Kalian yakin? Tidak mau masuk wajib militer dulu?"

Yesung menepuk jidatnya. "Oh iya, umur kita berapa sekarang?"

"Dua satu setengah." Jawab Ryeowook datar, memutar mata bosan.

"Kalau begitu kita undur saja. Kita menikah di umur dua puluh lima. Bagaimana?"

"Hah? Kenapa kau jadi ngebet nikah behini? Ya, memangnya kita pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya?"

Yesung tertawa sementara Dosen Kim tertohok tepat di jantung.

Jadi... Dia mau dilangkahi muridnya lagi?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata Ryeowook bergeser dari buku ditangannya ke sang pemilik. "Dasar aneh. Buat apa kau menulis tentang Dosen Kim? Memangnya dia pacarmu?"

"Kau saja yang tidak tahu enaknya meledek bapak-bapak." Yesung terkikik menghindari pukulan bantal. "Nah, sekarang berikan diarymu!"

"Tidak mau!" Sambil mendekap buku ungunya, Ryeowook lari kepojokan kamar.

Yesung mengikutinya, mengadahkan tangan. "Sini!"

"Tidak~!"

"Kemarikan!" Dalam sekali tarikan, buku ungu itu jatuh ketangannya.

Ryeowolk mencoba menggapainys. "Ah! Yesung, kembalikan!"

"Salah sendiri, pendek!"

"Yesung!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**18 Juni 2009**

Ryeowook tersenyum manis lagi hari ini. Sebagai butler di sebuah cafe, dia cukup terbilang laris peminat.

Perawakannya yang kecil dan cantik sering diincar para pelanggan, apalagi yang berstatus otaku seperti Kyuhyun.

"Wookie, sekali lagi! Please, ini yang terakhir." Pinta Kyuhyun, menyodorkan seragam maid tepat di mukanya.

Ryeowook speechless. Karena Kyuhyun seorang fotografer majalah, dia sering berkunjung karena menurutnya Ryeowook sangat coxok untuk modelnya.

Tapi...

Sang model pun sweatdrop mendadak. "Tidak! Yang tadi sudah cukup!"

"Ayolah! Genderbender lagi sangat diminati! Sayang sekali wajah manismu disia-siakan."

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak." Ryeowook membanting loker baju gantinya dan berjalan ke jalan keluar.

"Tunggu. Aku mohon sekali ini saja." Sungut Kyuhyun menghalangi pintu.

"Kyu, aku harus kerja." Dalam hati, Ryeowook terus berujar sabar. Terus mengingatkan bahwa di depannya ini adalah pelanggan tetap sekaligus teman dekatnya sejak bertemu.

"Please..."

"Sirheo!" Secepat kilat tangan Ryeowook menjalar ke knop pintu. namun sayang, belum sempat terbuka, Kyuhyun sudah berbalik menghimpitnya.

Ryeowook meneguk ludah, melirik tangan Kyuhyun di samping kepalanya. "Kyu?"

"Sekali saja," Kyuhyun menurunkan oktaf suaranya. "Boleh aku menciummu sekali saja?"

"Hah?" Jika digambarkan dalam komik, mata Ryeowook pasti hanya setitik. Perlahan ia dorong Kyuhyun menjauh dan berkata, "Kyu, apa kau mabuk?"

Tak salah sama sekali. Kue yang dimakan Kyuhyun tadi memang mengandung alkohol. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaam, apakah benar toleransi alkoholnya rendah?

Cho Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku serius. Boleh aku menciummu?"

"Tapi atas dasar apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu." Tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun memiringkan wajahnya, hendak menciumnya. Ryeowook memekik tertahan dan syukur, saat itu pintu terdorong ke dalam.

"Wha, capek sekali." Eunhyuk selaku teman dekat Ryeowook langsung mematung ditempat. "Ka-Kalian–?!"

Karena terdorong, Ryeowook reflek menarik kemeja Kyuhyun, dan jadilah posisi tindih menindih begini. Sungguh posisi yang ambigu sekali.

Ryeowook mendorong Kyuhyun. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira! Sungguh!"

Setelah bicara panjang lebar dan muter-muter bak gangsing, Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti. Menarik Kyuhyun yang kolap ke atas kursi panjang ruang loker dan meninggalkannya sementara waktu.

"Please, nanti kalau Yesung kesini, jangan cerita soal yang tadi." Bisik Ryeowook meraih cangkir.

Eunhyuk bergidik acuh. "Kau bisa mengandalkanku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung merobek kertas yang tertera tanggal itu. Meremasnya jadi bola kemudian melemparnya ke tong sampah—tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

Ryeowook tercenung sedetik, langsung naik pitam. "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Membuangnya."

"Tapi kenapa begitu? Kau cemburu?"

"Of course. Seenaknya saja dia begitu padamu! Dia pikir dia siapa? Oh, Kyuhyun yang itu. Yang datang ke resepsi kita? Sialan, harusnya kutinju dia."

"Kau berlebihan! Sudah sini, kembalikan! Jangan lihat yang lain!" Rajuk Ryeowook, beranjak dari pojokan ke atas ranjang.

"Jangan lihat yang lain? Oh, berarti masih banyak yang kau sembunyikan?"

"Tidak! Sehabis itu, aku tak pernah menulis lagi. Yang terakhir saat kita nikah. Aku berani bersumpah!"

"Ya sudah, apa salahnya melihat sebentar?" Yesung membuka buku ungu tersebut.

"Andwae~!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4 November 2011**, mungkin ini menjadi hari paling bersejarah dalam hidupnya.

Kim Ryeowook melihat bayangannya di depan cermin. Tidak terlalu buruk juga memakai tuxedo yang berjas sedikit panjang di bawahnya. Malahan sekilas terlihat seperti jas butler.

Pintu terketuk, dan muncullah Eunhyuk sebagai penggiring. "Hoi, sudah siap?"

"Cih, kakiku gemetaran." Pengakuannya sukses membuat namja Lee tersebut terkekeh.

"Setidaknya baru mengucapkan janji sumoah, belum malam pertama. Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal _itu_, bisa kau rekam dan menunjukkannya padaku besok?"

"Eunhyuk!" Pikiknya tertahan.

Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk tertawa geli. "Sudah ah. Cepat jalan, para audience sudah menunggu."

"Aku gugup sekali." Ryeowook melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Eunhyuk.

"Santai saja, Yesung tidak gigit kok."

Ryeowook memyempatkan diri untuk mendeathglare sebelum berjalan di atas karpet merah dari ujung gereja ke ujung lainnya.

Senyumnya yang begitu cangik seperti malaikat. Langkahnya sangat anggun dan begitu mempesona.

Di altar sana, Yesung mengamatinya tajam. Tak pernah berubah, seperti mencari kesalahan langkahnya yang begitu sempurna tanpa cela.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Bisik Yesung ketika Ryeowook sampai. Segera menempatkannya di sampingnya.

Gerutu keluar dari bibir peach tersebut. "Hng, tidak begitu baik. Gugup."

Yesung tersenyum tipis. Pendeta pun berdehem dan membacakan sumpah mereka.

"Bersediakah kau, Kim Yesung, menjadi suami Kim Ryeowook dalam suka maupun duka, sedih maupun senang hingga ajal menjemput?""

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Bersediakah kau, Kim Ryeowook, menjadi istri Kim Yesung dalam suka maupun duka, sedih maupun semamg hingga ajal menjemput?"

"Y-Ya, saya bersedia."

Pendeta tua itu tersenyum hangat pada namja surai hitam. Lalu berujar, "Kedua pasangan dipersilahkan bertukar cincin."

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama, sepasang cincin putih polos bertuliskan nama pasangan bertengger di masing-masing jari manis.

Pendeta Cho yang sudah lama mengenal Yesung diam-diam tersenyum misterius. "Sekarang, kedua mempelai diperbokehkan mencium satu sama lain."

Ekspresi Ryeowook saat itu juga cengo. Dia sepenuhnya lupa soal acara ini. Tahu-tahu tangan Yesung sudah membelai sisi wajahnya, lalu merambat ke belakang tengkuk.

Ryeowook bersumpah dapat melihat senyum mesum sebelum bibirnya diraup. Dilumat dan dihisap sedemikian rupa.

Dan lagi-lagi, ia harus mengalami ini di depan banyak orang. Di hadapan seratus kerabat serta teman-temannya.

Ah, itu semua masih lebih baik daripada malam pertama. Serius, awkward sekali. Ryeowook tidak berani membayangkannya.

Karena—

**.**

**.**

**.**

"YESUNG!"

Akhirnya, sebelum semuanya habis terbaca, Ryeowook berhasil mendekap buku itu. Napasnya tersegal dan wajahnya merona parah. "Kau mengganggu privasi orang lain!"

"Tapi kau istriku." Gelak Yesung geli. "Sudah, lupakan saja. Sini. Aku takkan meledekmu."

Ryeowook merengut, beranjak duduk dipangkuan Yesung dan mengalungkan lengan di lehernya manja. "Kau menyebalkan."

"Aku tahu."

Sesuatu merambat di atas punggungnya, mengelus-ngelus tengkuinya di akhir. "Hei, hentikan. Jangan lakukan lagi."

"Wae?"

"Aku mencium bau mesum di sini."

Yesung terbahak lagi, kali ini ditambah kecupan ringan pada bibir peach tersebut. "Jadi artinya kita boleh melakukan_nya_ 'kan?"

"Andwae. Aku lagi hamil." Kaki pendeknya ia lingkarkan ke pinggang Yesung, tak sengaja membuat gesekan sesuatu di bawah sana.

Sorot seduktif seketika terpancar dari sepasang obsidian itu. Yesung mengecup pipinya, memberikan sedikit jilatan. "Kau yakin tidak mau?"

Manik Ryeowook berputar sejenak, lantas menempelkan bibir mereka.

"Terserah kau saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

A/N:

Satu lagi fict absurd dari Hye—Nostalgic yang konsepnya terinspirasi samar dari lagu yang berjudul sama, Nostalgic - Nqrse. Konsepnya diary, dan sebenernya pengen fluff tapi kayaknya gagal kkk

Last, mind to review? ^^


End file.
